


Sleepy Hufflepuff

by charxjay



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 13:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10491984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charxjay/pseuds/charxjay
Summary: “Simon, calm down. It’s alright; I don’t think you’re weird. You were tired, I get it,” Jace says in a lightly soothing voice, and the professor is walking in and before the professor starts to talk, Jace adds, “It was kind of cute.”





	

The train was pretty full when they had boarded the train, Clary was ahead of him looking for an empty cabin but halfway down she stopped her search, a bright smile spreading across her lips before she’s opening up the door and Simon is behind her, his suitcase in his hands. Inside, there were already five people in there, a frown formed on his lips because the compartments could only really fit six people. Inside the compartment was Maia, she was a Gryffindor and already inviting Clary to come in, a smile plastering the redhead’s lips as she placed her bags on the shelf above them and sitting next to her girlfriend who as next to Isabelle Lightwood. One of Hogwarts best potion students, her lips painted red like they always are. She was talking with Lydia, smiles spread across their lips as they wondered if they’d end up in the same classes. In the seat next to her was Alec, the male Hufflepuff prefect (Lydia being the female one) and of course next to him was the one and only Jace Wayland. Jace was one of the most talked about Slytherin students, next to Isabelle that is. Rumours and trouble seemed to follow the pair, and spread, not that Simon pays attention to them. It’s just gossip anyway. But, now he realises that he’s still standing awkwardly in the doorway.

He always sat with Clary on the train but it’s looking like today that isn’t going to happen and he turns to leave when Alec speaks, “You can sit here, and I was going to go find Magnus anyway.”

Simon just gives a small nod of his head as he waits for Alec, the taller grabbed his robes before he’s out of the cart and Simon is taking the spot where he was after putting his suitcase up above.

“Clary tells us that you’re into those movies muggles make,” Isabelle says looking towards Simon, flashing him a bright smile.

Simon nods his head, pushing his glasses up his nose a little because they’d decided to slide down. “I do, I grew up with them so, yeah. Muggle born and all, you know. I mean, like…I watch a lot because that’s what me and my sister do together. It’s like our thing, especially Star Wars Marathons. We had one last night.”

“It’s why we almost missed the train because Si missed his alarm, luckily for him I was there to get his ass into gear,” Clary speaks as she’s resting her head against Maia’s shoulder with her notebook out and her hand already sketching.

“You tipped a bucket of _freezing_ cold water on me and you _barely_ let me put pants and a shirt on,” Simon retorts, giving his best friend a glare but there was not heat behind it. Thankfully she allowed him to put on some pants and a shirt before she was pulling him out of his room.

When Simon had found out the Clary had gotten into this school, he was sad because he couldn’t go but then a week later he found himself with a letter telling him he’d be going to the same school as her, he had broken his own speed record to get to her house and show her. Ever since then, Clary and her family have helped him with this wizardry stuff, and taking him to Kings Cross when they took Clary. It’s almost hard to believe that this was going to be their last year at this school.

“That would have been a sight to see,” Jace mumbles from beside him, and Simon just rolls his eyes.

Few seconds later Simon is lifting his hand to cover his mouth as he lets out a big yawn. He doesn’t mean too, but he ends up falling asleep as chatter fills the compartment. It’s only when they’re nearing the castle that he feels someone poke at his side, he lets out a mumble and then there is another poke. Lifting his hand up to rub at his eye he lets out a small groan, it takes him a few moments to register that he was resting his head on someone’s shoulder and the fact that he could see Lydia standing in front of him he knew he’d fallen asleep on Jace’s shoulder. He pushes himself off of Jace, taking in the fact that the only ones that weren’t in their robes where him and Jace. He wants to rattle off a bunch of apologises to Jace, but he doesn’t get the chance because Jace is grabbing his robes and leaving the compartment and Simon does the same, finding the nearest bathroom to put them on.

**

“He probably thinks I’m weird or something,” Simon says to Clary as he’s shovelling food onto his plate from the table. The new students have been sorted, and everyone now was chattering away with their friends. Down the table he could see Alec and Lydia talking, probably talking about their plan to introduce the new students to the dorm. “Oh god, he does I mean…I’m _me_ Clary.”

Clary shakes her head and gives a small laugh, “You’re blowing this out of portion Si, and it was cute.”

“Please tell me _no one_ took a picture. I don’t need to be reminded of my embarrassing moment with _Jace Wayland_ ,” His voice lightly pleading as he turns his brown eyes to his best friend. Sure, he _may_ have a crush on the blond who _hasn’t_ , even just a little? But he felt like this was high school in the muggle world, where the nerdy guy and the good looking guy never meet or become friends. Jace was _way_ out of his league.

There is a smug smile upon the lightly glossy lips, she’s pulling out her notebook and opening up to a page and turning it to face him, “No picture, just a drawing. Though, I think Magnus _did_ I’m not sure.”

Simon is throwing his head back and groaning, “Clary,” He whines but then drops the subject, instead asking about the classes that they have together. They just talked about their first classes of the year and how they plan to deal with the load of homework they are bound to get this year.

**

It’s his second class of the day, Muggle Music, the subject of music always fascinated him from a young age, but hearing the way that wizards thought of it, it was _interesting_ to say the least. He had taken the subject two years ago, deciding he had enough of _music_ itself, (or more like he would like to learn the ‘muggle’ instruments and ways over the wizarding ways).

Simon took his seat in the middle of the classroom as everyone piled into the room, there were only ever two different classes for this. Last year is was sorted by Hufflepuff’s and Ravenclaw’s, and Slytherin’s and Gryffindor’s but this year it seemed that there were a lot of Slytherin’s coming into the classroom, a few Ravenclaw ties could be seen. But the thing that caught his eye that was the blond Slytherin walking into the room and taking a seat _right next to_ Simon.

“I didn’t know you were into Muggle music,” Simon says as he watches the blond taking out his equipment. He hadn’t meant for the words to come out of his mouth, it’s his dam lose brain to mouth filter that he has. Been told a million times over that he needs to work on filtering before letting his mouth fly.

“And I didn’t know you mumble in your sleep,” Jace replies, giving a quick glance towards Simon.

The Hufflepuff could have _sworn_ that there was a tiny smile tugging at the corner of Jace’s lips. Deciding it was just a figment of his imagination he goes on to say, “Look I’m sorry about that. I didn’t mean to fall asleep on you. I just, I was very tired. I probably shouldn’t have stayed up late watching movies. My own fault, but I’m sorry. I know you probably think I’m weird and I’m not helping it right now, but…”

“Simon, calm down. It’s alright; I don’t think you’re weird. You were tired, I get it,” Jace says in a lightly soothing voice, and the professor is walking in and before the professor starts to talk, Jace adds, “It was kind of cute.”

**

“I got a problem Clary,” Simon states as he sits next to Clary, dropping his head onto the table and putting his hands behind his neck. The comment Jace had made, it was driving him crazy because _why would_ Jace _say that_ to him? It was around dinner time, and there were groups scattered around the tables. No one really sticking to their house tables, no one does unless there is an announcement going on, or the start or end of the year.

He feels a soft hand starting to rub circles on his back, there is a soft sigh before Clary is asking, “What is your problem?”

“Jace. Jace is my problem. That crush I thought I was over, it’s coming back. He sits next to me in Muggle Music class Clary, and I _think_ he called me cute. Oh god, Clary what do I do? Jace, he’s just so _pretty_ and…Clary?” Simon questions as he’s lifting his head up when he felt the soothing rubbing stop. When he looks up, he almost regrets it because there is Jace standing right in front of him and Clary. “Oh _god_. That’s it, I’m dropping out.” Simon mutters as he puts his head in his hands to hide the embarrassment on his face.

Someone is removing his hands from his face, and from the feeling of it they’re not Clary’s hands. Opening his eyes a bit, he can see Jace holding his hands away from his face, there was a smile upon is lips, “There is a Hogsmeade trip next week, I was wondering if you’d accompany me. Well, that is if you haven’t dropped out.”

All Simon could do was nod his head as a blush creeps onto his cheeks, his eyes looking at Jace to determine if this was real and it was. Jace let’s go of his hands and they fall to the table.

“I’ve got to meet up with Izzy, but I’ll catch you in our next class Simon,” Jace says before he’s heading off to find the ravenhaired girl while Simon just _dies_ inside.


End file.
